parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween Music Video of The World's Greatest Criminal Mind from The Great Mouse Detective. Song: * The World's Greatest Criminal Mind Song From: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Sa'Luk: Her last night, and my first, as supreme ruler of all Mousedom! * (Fat Cat's Gang Cheer) * (Pirates Dance Around Wendy, Michael, and John) * (Sa'Luk Laughs): From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper, the head that made headlines in every newspaper. And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job that cunning display that made Londoners sob. Now comes the real Tour de Force. Tricky and wicked of course. My earlier crimes were fine for their times, but now that I'm at it again, an even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain. * Hopper: Even meaner? You mean it? * James: Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? * Uncle Harry: You're the best of the worst around. * Jenner: Oh, Ratigan, * Jafar: Oh, Ratigan, * Ben Ravencroft: The rest fall behind. * Rasputin: To Ratigan, * Lou: To Ratigan, * Edgar: The world's greatest criminal mind! * Sa'Luk: Thank you. Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable, second rate detective, * (Aladdin Clip): Aladdin. * (Villains from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Boo) * Sa'Luk: For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. * Red Guy: Aww. (Crying) * Sa'Luk: But all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Aladdin can stand in my way! All will bow before me! * Dr. Drakken: Oh, Ratigan, Oh, Ratigan, * Forte: You're tops and that's that. * Cat R. Waul: To Ratigan, To Ratigan, * Creeper: To Ratigan the world's greatest rat! * (Sa'Luk Spits, and Clears Throat): And now, as you were singing. * Zirconia: Even louder! We'll shout it! * Ratcliffe: No one can doubt what we know you can do. * Mojo Jojo: You're more evil than even you. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, Ratigan, Oh, Ratigan, * Klaus Vorstein: You're one of a kind. * Kent Mansley: To Ratigan, To Ratigan, * (The Ending Song from TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning Part 3 During "Sky Pirates"): The world's greatest criminal mind!!! * Baloo: One... more... time. * (Nobody Sings) * Don Karnage: Wait a minute. I am the only one who says, "One more time." Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (A Little Worm in the Big Apple; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * UglyDolls (@2019 STX/Reel FX) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Cow and Chicken (Magic Chicken; @1997-1999 Cartoon Network) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Reflections of Reality; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Bubblevicious; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Rock-a-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version. Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript